Everybody Hooks Up at Weddings
by YackerandWeaselForever
Summary: My first lemon story. Please approach with caution. I owed you guys something, and this was the only thing done. Even if you don't read the story, please read the note at the beginning, it explains a lot.


So, yeah. I've been absent. Sorry, my boyfriend got into a car accident. He's okay now, so that's the good news.

And yeah, this happened. I figured I'd give it a shot. If it absolutely sucks, I'll delete it.

Warning- Rated 'M' for a reason. DO NOT allow young children to read this.

I feel like this is going to suck. But it starts a good story. I'll update something else soon. I have to catch up on some school work and help Lewis recover. I'll be back soon. Love you guys.

* * *

><p>His lips moved down her body, kissing every part of skin possible. She let a light moan escape from her mouth as his lips touched her neck. As his lips returned to hers, she felt his hands run down her body, to the zipper of her dress. As he pulled her zipper down, she pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his smooth chest. Her hands touched his chest, one finger running down to his six-pack, hard as a rock.<p>

As he pulled the dress down her legs, he continued kissing every part of exposed skin possible. He kissed her inner thigh, releasing another moan from her mouth. He smirked for a minute, then kissed back up to her neck. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, creating knots that'll take a while for him to comb out.

After he left a hickey or two on her neck, she decided that now she was in control and moved her hands down from his hair and to the button of his slacks. After unbuttoning and unzipping them, she pulled them down to his feet, as he kicked them off until they hit the ground. she pushed him over so that she ended on up on top of him. He bent up as she bent down to let their lips touch together. His hands moved up from her ass to the back of her bra strap, undoing the 2 tiny hooks. As her bra fell to the floor, he pulled away from her for just a minute to see the beauty of her body. Nina took a deep breath and gulped.

"Nina, it's okay. You're absolutely beautiful."

"I am?"

"Yes. I've never see a more beautiful woman then right now." His lips touched hers once more as she moaned his name.

"Fabian."

"Say my name." He whispered in her ear.

"Fabian."

"Louder." He said as he rolled her over so that he was on top of her again.

"Fabian!"

"Louder!"

"Fabian! Fabian! Oh, Fabian! Fabian, Fabian, Fabian!" She moaned as his thumb rubbed over her right nipple, making it harder and longer. Her hand slid into his boxers, wrapping it around his manhood. Fabian let out his first moan of the night as she tugged on it, making it stand to attention. She tugged at the hem of his boxers and he complied, and she licked her lips as she eyed his fully naked body, making Fabian smirk. He looked at her for a minute, before making her gasp in shock by moving his head down to her nipple and sucking on it like a baby.

"Not so easy now, is it?" He muttered in her ear. She shook her head, and moaned again as he slipped one hand into the cotton fabric of her underwear and rubbed her pussy. Nina moaned, louder then before. Her head leaned back, exposing her whole neck, which Fabian gratefully attacked. Fabian slipped her underwear down her smooth, creamy legs, and Fabian kissed down her body, starting with her neck, then her breasts, her stomach, and then placed a hard kiss in between her legs, his tongue going inside her folds.

"Fabian! Please get inside me, please?!" Nina moaned. Fabian complied, watching as Nina held onto his hips; his cock to her entrance. She nodded once and he slowly inserted himself. Slower turns into faster and soon Nina was practically screaming with pleasure while Fabian was close to biting his lower lip off.

After many thrusts, Nina finally came to orgasm, Fabian not far behind. He laid beside Nina, both their hearts pounding. Nina was trying to get her breath back, and Fabian was trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Nina looked over at him for a minute and as she looked away, he caught her gaze quickly.

"What?" She shook her head. "Seriously, what Neens?"

"Seriously, its nothing."

"Fine." The two both got up and put their clothes on, Fabian helping Nina zip up her dress, and the two walked to the door. When Fabian reached for the doorknob, Nina grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" Fabian asked quietly. Nina leaned into him, lips to lips. Fabian's hands snaked around her waist as Nina wrapped her arms around his neck. Fabian pulled her closer to him; so close that they were chest to chest. After a couple minutes of the two of them making out, Nina hesitantly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, and then she ran out the door. Fabian watched her go, his lips still tingling from hers.


End file.
